12 - The White Tower
by DixieLeDix
Summary: The victorious Numenoreans start bulding up more fortifications in Middle Earth. Among them the White Tower to guard the entrence to Eriador.
1. Chapter 1

1730

Minastir and Ciryatan entered the Throne Room.

"This is my son, Ciryatan, My lady;" Minastir said.

"-and how did you earn your name?" the Queen asked Ciryatan.

"I have built a new shipyard in Middle Earth. South of Vinyalonde at the mound of the White River. From the White River, we can sail even deeper into Middle Earth, than from Vinyalonde."

"I see you carry a sword, Ciryatan;" Tar-Telperien said.

"I come directly from Middle Earth, where it is custom to carry arms;" Ciryatan said.

"You should learn the rules of Numenor then. Here weapon use is forbidden!" The queen said.

"My sword will remain in its scabbard, until I find a place for it, my Lady;" Ciryatan said.

"Not for long though;" the queen said. Neither Minastir nor Ciryatan understood these words.

"Last year at Eruhantale, I walked to Meneltarma. However maybe I should not have undertaken this endeavor. They had to use touches to light up the road for me to return safely to Armenelos. I cannot walk to the summit any more. You will have to do this now Minastir!" The Queen stated.

The Queen walked from the throne. She took Aranruth and gave it to Minastir.

"There is one more task you will have to do for your queen;" She took a little shine and open it for them to see the content; it was the Nine rings of Men.

"Draw your weapons and swear to me and Eru that you will never bring these to Middle Earth."

-and Minastir and Ciryatan swore. They knew little of the background of the Rings.

A few weeks after, at Erukyerme, Tar-Telperien stood at the top of the stairs leading to the King House, as her father had done before her. It was a cold and windy day; the spring had not yet broken through.

Minastir stood next to her, with Ullume and Ciryatan.

Telperien stepped forward and raised her hands. In her hand, she held the scepter of Numenor. She lost her balance, and Ullume hurried to support her. It was obvious for the people attending, that Telperien had held on the scepter much longer that her predecessors did.

"People of Numenor, I salute you!" She shouted.

"I present to you, your King!"

Minastir stepped forward and took the scepter.

"He is Tar-Minastir"

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new king.

Minastir started walking down the stairs; Ciryatan followed him quickly. At the bottom of the stairs, Ciryatur and other members of the council met them.

Telperien looked at Ullume; "Thank you for supporting me, dear! Our nation is now in the hand of your husband.

Minastir was in a great mood. He sang all the way to the summit.

At the top, Minastir passed out bread and fruit as it was custom. He spoke about a glorious future for Numenor and for Middle Earth. The future of which he felt Numenor were obliged to shape.

As people started to descend again, Minastir was drawn towards the west. Even though it was cold and windy; the air was clear and Minastir could see far out to the west.

However, he could not see Avallone.

"I know you are there!" He said;" My victories in Middle Earth must have reach you. Will you not travel to my home to congratulate me?"

Telperien had returned to the Throne Room one last time. She put one of the Nine on her finger. There were no effect. She took it off and looked at it; "What is you secret, she said? Would you have given me a longer life in Middle Earth?"

She put the ring back in the shrine.

Before the year was over Tar-Telperien died. She called Minastir to her deadbed. "Remember, Numendil, to stay faithful to the laws of Numenor. If you do Numenor will still be protected blessed people."

As her predecessors, Telperien was buried in Noirinan.


	2. Chapter 2

1747

Minastir was at his wife's deathbed. He was crying.

"I beg you dear wife to stay with me longer. I have much more to accomplish and I want you to witness it;" he said.

"I have no doubt in you, my husband, but it is only for the line of Elros to live beyond three hundred years. I have felt your love and seen my son grew to be a man. Please let me go, I wish to rest beyond the circles of Arda."

Ciryatan was waiting outside the house in Romenna. Minastir came out. Ciryatan knew what had happened.

Minastir said almost shouting; "Why are we not told, why we should live on beyond the circles of Arda. The blessed people meet in the halls of Mandos. They call it a gift, but it is a gift they themselves does not understand. I want to know our destiny!"

Ullume was buried at Noirinan, as many queens before her. After the burial Minastir asked Ciryatan to travel northwest with him instead of back to the Armenelos. At the southern coast of the bay of Andunie was a hilltop higher than others at the Andustar Cape were. It was close to the sea, and the ground to the north fell steep to the bay many hundreds feet below. Here workers were constructing a tower.

Minastir was proud; "Look son what I am accomplishing. This tower will be my legacy as the tower at Sorontil was for Tar-Meneldur."

Ciryatan was surprised; "Why would you build a tower here, where there are no enemies?"

Minastir answered; "This tower will be high enough, so that every Numenorean can travel here and see the tower at Avallone. Maybe we can even speak to them by means of fire. I saw them when I was a child, Ciryatan, and I want them to return. If they learn about my victories in Middle Earth, I am confident they will."

Minastir walked with Ciryatan to the top. They could see Meneltarma in the east, but nothing in the west.

"We will build it higher;" Minastir said; "We do not have the strange people to carve the ondo stones any more, but it matters not we can use other stones."

Ciryatan was not impressed; "Why you would build where there are no enemies I do not understand. I intent to return to Middle Earth and build there. Eriador is in ruins after the Dark Lords attacks, and I intend to prevent him from ever entering this land again."

At the last council meeting of the year, Ciryatur representing Mittalmar stated; "Eriador is protected in the north by the elves under Elrond, lieutenant of the Great King, to the east the longbeards are protecting the mountains passes, but in the south, where the enemy entered Eriador it is left for man to guard. I intend to build a tower of a height, unseen by anyone in Middle Earth, to establish Numenor as a permanent power of Middle Earth."

After the meeting, Minastir sad alone in the throne room. He took the shine from Tar-Telperien and opened it. He tried one of the rings, but as the former king, he saw only a short glimpse, maybe an eye, of someone trying in vain to reach out to him.

"I will keep you at me tower at Oromet;" the king said.


	3. Chapter 3

1767

Ciryatan rode towards the tower Oromet at Andustar. He stopped and looked at the tower in the distance. It looked like it was not completely vertical.

As he approached he saw the majority of the worker was working below the tower at the slopes of the hill on which it was built.

He found his father sitting not far from the tower.

"Ciryatan!" he father said when he saw him, "How great it is you are back in Numenor."

Ciryatan looked at the workers working below the tower. They carried wood and stones and lay them at the slope of the hill.

"What are they doing?" He asked.

"They tell me the tower have started leaning towards to bay. It has become too heavy for the hill to support it. If we build it higher, it will fall into the bay."

Ciryatan looked at the tower. It was higher than the one at Sorontil, but the hill it was placed on was far below the mountains in the north. The top of the tower was maybe a thousand feet above the bay, but at least two third was the hill itself.

He asked; "Did you accomplished what you wanted?"

Minastir answered; "unfortunately I did not, maybe I placed it wrongly."

Ciryatan said; "Could it be that the blessed people does not want us to build a tower that high in this place?"

Minastir said; "No! They will return here, and I will see them again."

Ciryatan said; "Father I want you to return with me to Middle Earth. You will need to see the plans that Ciryatur and I have for the people there. Do not linger with you failure."

Minastir said; "I cannot leave with you, who should rule in our place."

Ciryatan answered; "Ruling Numenor is easy, ruling Middle Earth is much more difficult. There must be someone in council in the line of Elros."

Minastir said; "Of course, we are close to Andunie. I will ask the earl to rule in my absence. He will asked to my return should the blessed people come."

Minastir stood up as if his hunger for new adventures had returned; "Please wait son;" he said.

He had the shine in his hands; he ran fast towards the tower and into it. After a few minutes, he returned.

To the workers he said; "This is my orders: Stop building on the tower, but keep guarding it. No one except the king and his heir may ever enter."

As they rode towards Andunie Minastir asked his son; "Are we going to meet the Great King?"

Ciryatan said; "No! You will see new parts of Middle Earth. We will travel up the White River."

Next spring the two left Romenna for Middle Earth. They sailed to Ciryatans harbour, which he had named Tatyalonde. It was a hundred miles south of Vinyalonde.

The travelled up the river. Ciryatan said; "This River is known as the White River, as opposed to the Grey River further to the north, and the Brown River even further north. At the home of the Great King the Blue Rivers Flow. I believe people called it the White River because it is running on the north slopes of the White Mountains. However since the Numenoreans under my command have come here, they now call it the Iron River or Angren after our strength."

Ciryatan continued; "I have asked all the people living here of taxes, so we can protect them in the future. They shall either send their sons to work for us or shall provide us with food while we are here."

When they reached the place where the Misty Mountains came closest to the White Mountains, they met another company of Numenoreans. It was Ciryatur, who was there with his family. Minastir found great delight in meeting his old friend here.

Ciryatur introduced his family, his sons and oldest daughter Solore. The two companies travelled north following the White river, until they came to a valley where the Misty Mountains rose on both sides. In the middle was the last high peak of the Misty Mountains. "They call it Methedras, the last peak. From it the White river springs;" Ciryatur stated.

Minastir looked in the valley. There hundreds of people were working, felling trees, and building houses.

"We are getting ready to build a great tower here;" Ciryatan stated. From here, we can guard the entrance to Eriador, but it can also serve as a station for further exploration into the internal of Middle Earth. Here a tower is needed, and it will be of a height that no one in Middle earth can challenge."

Minastir showed no reaction.

Ciryatur said; "I have committed myself to start the construction. I asked of my king to safely escort my wife back to Tatyalonde and on to Numenor. Maybe and can ask of the King's Heir to escort my daughter?"

Ciryatan looked proud; "I will be an honour, my lady;" he said.

Solore did not answer, but stayed close to her brothers. Before the year ended, the king and his heir together with the family of Ciryatur returned to Tatyalonde and then on to Numenor.


	4. Chapter 4

1781

Ciryatur had returned to Numenor. Together with his wife and daughter Solore, he visited the King in Armenelos.

Ciryatan was present in the Throne Room as requested by his father.

When Ciryatan saw Ciryatur, he said; "our great protector of Eriador! What news do you bring from Middle Earth?"

Ciryatur did not answer, but waited for the king to intervene.

Tar-Minastir said; "I have asked Ciryatur to bring his daughter Solore to Armenelos, as we all want a bond between our families. You took good care of Solore while escorting her from Middle Earth, son."

Ciryatan looked at Solore, and then he looked back at the king. He said; "I was unaware that the house of Ciryatur descended from Elros."

The King said; "You should not worry about Ciryatur origins. He is indeed a descendant of Atanalcar son of Tar-Minyatur."

"Then I accept my father choice;" Ciryatur said.

The king was surprised by his son quick reaction. He looked at Solore; "Do you have anything on your hearth; then please speak"; he said, but Solore just shook her head and looked into the floor.

"Solore!" the wife of Ciryatur said loud to provoke a reaction from her daughter.

"I will follow the will of my parents;" she finally said with a low voice.

"Excellent!" the king said, and address his son; "My son I expect you to show our capital to Solore, as I have business to discuss with Ciryatur."

Ciryatan was offended; "I believe there is no business between the King and a member of the council that is unsuitable for the King Heir;" he said.

Minastir became angry; "I want you to leave this room, and show our capital to Solore!" He repeated.

Ciryatan then bowed and quickly left the room. Slowly Solore followed him.

The room was silence for a while. The three person left had hoped for

Minastir looked at Ciryatur; "Please now tell me about the Numenorean projects in Middle Earth."

Before Ciryatur could answer, his wife said; "I will also leave you to discuss this subject!"

She bowed for the King and also left the Throne Room. As she came out in the courtyard; she saw her daughter sitting alone by Nimloth.

"Where is the King's Heir?" she asked.

Her daughter answered; "I do not know, he left quickly, before I could see where."

She sat down next to her daughter.

"Mother; I do not like him!" Solore said.

"Then say that to your father and we will cancel the wedding;" her mother said.

"I do not want to disappoint my father;" Solore said.

Her mother said; "You are strong Solore, as is the King's Heir. I am certain that you will produce a strong future king of Numenor, as well as you will be a wise Queen. Remember the tales of the great queen Almarian, the daughter of the mariner Veantur. You are my Almarian. You have at least three years before a wedding will be set. Your father will leave for Middle Earth, but I will stay to keep an eye on you."

Thus, Solore and Ciryatan was engaged. He stayed in Numenor the next three years and accepted that Solore lived with her mother in the King's House.

When Ciryatur returned from Middle Earth, Ciryatan and Solore wet. It was autumn and Solore Nimloth lost its flowers when they were touched.

Far away, at the top of the black tower, a handful of easterlings came to see Sauron. They told about a giant construction undertaken by the Seapeople.

Sauron said; "It is time to send my spies to the Seapeople, their eager for greatness will make them blind and vulnerable."


	5. Chapter 5

1792

Ciryatur was riding in haste against Tatyalonde, with a small company of Numenoreans. He stopped a few miles from the harbour. As with Vinyalonde, the landscape fell slowly towards the coast, so the harbour could be seen from a distance. The harbour and shipyard at Tatyalonde were still a lot smaller than those in Vinyalonde were.

Ciryatur looked at the two ships in the harbour. He quickly recognized the colours on one of them as that of the Heir to the throne of Numenor.

Ciryatur met Ciryatan in Tatyalonde.

Ciryatur stated; "I am surprised to see my son in law here!"

Ciryatan said; "I have been in Middle Earth for two years now. We have been sailing the coast south of the White Mountains, and pass Ras Morthil."

Ciryatur said; "I did not know that! Why are you not at home with your wife?"

Ciryatan answered; "Because this is the place where I want to be."

Ciryatur looked at his son in law, he then said; "be careful what you ask for, you might get it."

He waited a while, then continued; "I want you to be a husband, before an explorer. Go live with your wife, and produce children. Then went you have them, you can come here to fulfill your dreams. This has been the life of the Numenoreans, do not change this."

Ciryatan looked into the ground; "Your daughter might not welcome me as you might think!"

Ciryatur held Ciryatan with both his arms; "She will! Be a husband and a man, and soon you will be a father! Understand her and appreciate her. I ask you of no more than any husband should give."

Ciryatan sad down in disappointment. Ciryatur turned from feeling pity to being angry. He said; "Then be a slave of your wife, but be a husband, and do not return here before your last child is born! I have no doubt that you will return as a powerful ruler, but it will have to wait."

Ciryatan waited a while, then he said; "Now you know why I am here, what bring you to the coast?"

Ciryatur answered; "I have built on the white tower for many years now. Some months ago, it collapsed because of its weight. I fear we cannot built it using solely stone from the White Mountains. I want to send a message to our king to provide us with ondo stones."

Ciryatan found new strength, he said; "The King could not even built a Tower in Andustar. There are no Rû left to carve the stones. You should use the stones from Tharbad. The city is in ruins and the people there are far from as loyal to Numenor as they used to be."

Ciryatur thought for a while, and then he said, "That is a great idea. It will ease our task, and there is no need to involve Numenor! I thank you for this King Heir."

After summer, Ciryatans ship returned for Numenor. Ciryatan had already boarded, while they waited for goods and passengers to board as well. Ciryatur was waiting at the pier.

Suddenly Ciryatur shouted; "Stop!" Everybody stood still at the pier.

Ciryatur approached a man in the line of the people boarding the ship, he said; "where are you going?"

The man answered; "Home!"

Ciryatur took a concealed long knife from the man's belt; "Then you ought to know about the weapons policy of Numenor."

He said; "What is your name and from what family do you origin?"

The man stood in silence, obviously not being able to answer. Finally, he drew a smaller knife and tried to attack Ciryatur.

However Ciryatur had long foreseen his moves, and he was twice the attackers size. So he easily got him disarmed and threw him to the ground.

Workers at the harbour came to help and constrained the man. Ciryatan had follow from the ship, he now looked down at Ciryatur.

Ciryatur said; "I have been in Middle Earth a long time. Long enough to tell the difference between Numenoreans and people from Middle Earth. Now tell us, who end you on this mission, and I will be merciful."

The man was defiant; "I will make no deal with you! I will only tell you I was send by a person which you humiliated and made an enemy of."

The stranger spitted in Ciryaturs face.

Ciryatur turned to Ciryatan; "This must be for you to sentence. He serves our enemy, shows no regret, and would gladly kill any Numenoreans if he were given the chance."

Ciryatan said; "We have always been a peaceful people. However, we have also been a determined people and when our help was needed it came. I will not allow the integrity of Numenor to be challenged by anyone. I therefore commend you to die! Take him away and kill him."

The Numenoreans at the pier was uncertain how to react. They had been to war and some of them killed orcs, but they were unfamiliar to take a life of a surrendered enemy.

One of the local workers at Tatyalonde said; "We know how to deal traitors." They took him, and escorted him away from the pier.

Ciryatan and Ciryatur stood for a while looking at each other. Then they heard the short but loud screams of the stranger.

Ciryatan said; "The people of Middle Earth has less problems sharing blood than the Numenoreans."

Ciryatan ship left for Numenor.

He was received by his wife, Solore, in Romenna. She said; "I welcome you home, sire! Please tell me of your journey. Did you see my father?"

Ciryatan said; "I saw him, he will not return for some time. However, your husband has returned to live with you. Instead of telling about the dull past in Middle Earth, he would rather focus on creating a bright future in Numenor with you.


	6. Chapter 6

1801

A messenger came riding in haste to the white tower.

Ciryatur received him.

The messenger said; "Sire, I bring a message from your daughter Solore. She wishes her father to return and meet his first grandson, Atanamir."

Ciryatur was joyful over the news. He said to the messenger; "Stay here and recover and we will leave together before next moon. I expect a ship to be ready at Tatyalonde."

The messenger was happy by Ciryaturs words. He dismounted the horse and Ciryatur pointed him to his quarters.

Ciryatur looked at the White Tower. It was perhaps two hundred feet high. However its foundation was strong and it could easily be built to at least three time that height. The stones from the Tharbad road now made the foundation of Angrenost, and it would be unknown to most in Middle Earth to bring it down.

Ciryatur soon left the construction and headed for Tatyalonde, and then on to the ocean and to Numenor.

He arrived in time to attend Eruhantale, the last meeting of the council. Minastir and the rest of the council welcomed him back after his seat had been held by his son for years.

Ciryatur told about the White Tower under construction in Middle Earth. He claimed it to be much higher than anything else built in Numenor.

"We will stop the construction, only when the pass of Angren can be seen from its top. At that time, it will be the largest construction ever made in Arda. It will stand as a symbol of Numenoreans craftsmanship and will never be challenged by anyone in Middle Earth."

The council applauded Ciryatur, but the king sat in silence, remembering his own failure with Oromet.

Finally, Ciryatur stated he would give up his seat in the council for his son, Ulmondur, as he want to devote the rest of his life to finishing the tower.

After the meeting, Ciryatur returned to Romenna and his family with Ciryatan. He used a lot of time with his small grandchild.

Solore spoke mostly with him when Ciryatan was not present. She said; "Dear father, I followed your wish, and now you see the fruit I have born. That was my sacristy for you. Will you not offer me the privilege of seeing your children grow up in return?"

Ciryatur said; "I need to return to Middle Earth to finish my task, and your brother is fully capable of representing Mittalmar. When my task is over, I promise to return and be a grandfather for your children.

Solore cried, she said; "I am sorry but I do not believe you. This place called Middle Earth has certainly changed you. You have forgotten the virtues of the Edain. I can feel it in Ciryatan; he does not tell the full truth of Middle Earth, neither do you."

Ciryatur was annoyed; "then maybe you and your husband should travel with me there."

Solore said; "No father! I have made my choice long ago. I am a Numenorean. If you and my husband wants to live another life, that is your decision, but I will make one for me and my children."

Ciryatur said; "So be it, I will return to fulfill my task. If you want I hope you will welcome me when I return."

Ciryatur left shortly after within a few weeks he was ready for departure. Solore and Ciryatan was looking out into the Romenna bay when he ship sailed out of the bay."

Solore cried but tried to hide it for Ciryatan. However, he saw it and put a hand on her shoulder. "I expect you to stay with me now;" she said.

Ciryatan said; "I promise to do so, unless the King orders me otherwise."


	7. Chapter 7

1829

A messenger approached the White Tower. He was received by other Numenoreans there.

"I have a message to the master of the White Tower. It is he birth the fourth child by Solore, his daughter;" the messenger said.

The Numenoreans at Angrenost were all silenced. The messenger was confused over the missing reaction, he said; "Will you take me to his lordship, so I can tell him the news?"

One the Numenoreans there said; "Unfortunately we cannot. We also have news that you can bring back to Numenor. The Earl of Romenna has just died. We do not know why, as he for no reason, fell and died, while he was managing the construction."

He pointed to the western slope of the valley. A new barrow was erected there. "We buried him where there was a view of the tower.

Galadriel was walking with Treebeard in the forest south of Lothlorien. They came to the place where the Misty Mountains ran into Calenardhon. If they looked directly southwest the saw the desolation that Sauron had left from the war, but if they looked northwest, they saw Angrenost.

It was a clear day and they looked at the construction. The tower was now four hundred feet high.

Treebeard said; "I fail to understand the mind of men. Why would they build this where everybody can see it?"

"You see far my friend," Galadriel commented; "- and I believe you are right, I foresee no benefit from this. Only problem as times will pass. It may be impregnable by force, but there are other ways of conquering, and the enemy knows this.

There were no work going on at the construction that day, but neither Galadriel nor Treebeard knew why.

In Numenor, Ciryatan came to his home. Solore was playing with her three children; Atanamir being the eldest at almost thirty years of age did not participate.

Ciryatan asked them if they had noticed the ship, which had arrived at Romenna the same morning, but none of them had.

Ciryatan then said; "it brought sad new from Middle Earth to you, my wife. Your father has died."

Solore cried and Ciryatan comforted her. The children were also sad, but mostly because of their mothers suffering, as none of them knew their grandfather.

Later that evening Ciryatan found Atanamir outside looking into Romenna Bay and the harbour.

"Your mother has gone to her mother's house to tell her family about the death of their husband and father;" Ciryatan said. Atanamir did not react just looking out into the bay.

"What are you thinking about, son?" Ciryatan asked.

"Middle Earth!" Atanamir answered promptly; "One day I will bring the Numenorean way of life there and Middle Earth will as peaceful as our home."

Ciryatan said; "Be careful, son, as this is a tremendous task. The people of Middle Earth do not welcome peace as we do; they have been living with violence for many generations. After the war, they do respect our strength though."

"Then the peace of Numenor will be forced upon them!" Atanamir said.

Ciryatan said; "Son, you have much to learn. Next year, you should serve your king on one of his ships sailing the shores of Middle Earth. You will be much wiser then."

However, Atanamir answered; "I cannot father, because I promised mother to serve the King in Armenelos. After my service, we can sail to Middle Earth to seek adventures."

Ciryatan said; "I am disappointed, by understand your choice if you gave a promise. I can wait ten years to see Middle Earth again."

Ciryatan saw a great future for Atanamir as the ruler of Numenor and Middle Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

1836

Tar-Minastir spoke at the council meeting.

"Since the death of the great Ciryatur. The construction of the White Tower in Middle Earth is halted. I will be looking for someone to take over Ciryaturs command and ensure that the construction is finished."

The King looked around in the room; he ended by looking at Ciryaturs son Ulmondur sitting closest to him.

Ulmondur said; "I understand why you are looking at me, but Middle Earth killed my father, and I have no intention of going there."

Ciryatan looked at Ulmondur. He had expected him to volunteer. Now he rose himself and said; "I will take this task upon me, I was there when we decided to build the tower, and I will see it finished."

Ciryatan found Atanamir in Armenelos. He told him the King had accepted that he could travel with his father to Middle Earth, but to Ciryatan surprise Atanamir did not want to travel.

He said; "I have four years left of my duty for the King. I wish to serve them all here in our capital and learn what I can from the great Tar-Minastir, before going to Middle Earth. You should go father, while you still can spend several years away from Numenor. Later we will visit the finished tower together."

Atanamir returned to Romenna to his family. To Solore he said; "Your brother brought shame to your father's memory, by declining to finish his work. I expect you to follow me to Middle Earth. You will bring glory back to your father's memory, and the people of Numenor will admire you when you become queen. I have already ordered travel accommodation suitable of queen."

Solore was surprised; "Do you not know me, husband? My brother loved my father as I did, but the war in Middle Earth changed him. Like my brother, I do not want Middle Earth to change me. I will never go there. I will ask of my children never to travel, as I now asked of you, my husband to stay. You have promised me to do so."

Ciryatan was angry; "I promised, unless the King asked me to travel, which he did. I will obey my King, as you should obey your husband. I do not ask you, I order you to travel with me, wife."

However, Solore was strong. She straighten her back and stood tall. She went and stood behind her youngest daughter.

"I will not;" she said; "You will have use force and you will create an enemy that never will forgive you!"

Ciryatan did not know how to react. He looked at his three children present and then at his wife. She looked determined.

He turned around and left the room.

A few weeks later, he stood on the deck of his ship leaving Romenna. He looked back at the town; the harbour, the shipyard and his house, but he could not see anyone he recognized. The ship left Romenna Bay. The time when the ships of Numenor carried symbols of safe return were long gone, and the bow of Ciryarans ship was as empty as his mind.

After a long journey over the sea, the travel up the White River and the riding north to the construction site, Ciryatan, finally arrived. It was evening and he was very tired.

He was send to a large tent, where many servants waited for him. They started unpacking his luggage. One of them said; "We are surprised that you travel alone, sire! We were told, your family would be together with you."

"They are not;" said Ciryatan without detailing.

He then said; "Could you please leave all; you can return to your duties tomorrow. But for now I want to rest!"

The servants bowed and started to leave the tent.

Ciryatan looked at one of the few women. He said; "Please, help me with my travelling cloths and booths."

The woman helped Ciryatan and soon they were alone in the tent.

"What is your name?" Ciryatan asked.

"Rosiel;" the woman answered.

"Are you of Numenorean birth?" Ciryatan continued.

"My father was Numenorean, but I was born here;" Rosiel answered.

"What family does your father come from?" Ciryatan again asked.

"I do not know. He came because of the war. He met my mother here after the war, but later left over the sea. My mother never told me his name. Now she is dead, and I will never know him;" Rosiel said.

Ciryatan was shocked over the story and felt pity for the woman.

"As I am alone, I do not need so many servants, but I would appreciate if you would stay with me as a maid, Rosiel;" he said and she accepted.

The next morning Ciryatan could see the tower in daylight.

"Why is the construction delayed?" He asked the Numenoreans there.

"We are too few from Numenor and the Middle Earth people is no longer as eager to work for us as they used to;" they explained.

"Then we will force them to work for us! It is for their own protection we have undertaken this task!" Ciryatan said with a firm voice.

Later Rosiel came and showed Ciryatan a path on the western side of the valley. On the mountain side where many small hills. It was obviously graves.

Rosiel said; "Here we bury the people who dies here, whether or not they come from Numenor."

She pointed to the largest hill, which also were the highest placed.

"That hill is for Ciryatur, the founder of the tower;" she said.

They walked to the grave.

They stood for a while, then Ciryatan asked; "What are these flowers that grow here?" He pointed to a small white flower on the grave.

Rosiel answered; "People say they started to grow on hills in Calenardhon after the fire, that raged during the war, destroyed the forests, and the Numenoreans came here."

She picked one flower up and handed it to Ciryatan.

The Kings Heir smiled for the first time in many years.


	9. Chapter 9

1839

Solore often gathered her three youngest children around her. She told them story about Numenor, especially the early day before they arrived in Middle Earth. She told them about the love between Elendil and Lantalir, about how one look at each other could fuel love.

Her husband, Ciryatan also told stories. He told his maid Rosiel about the golden city of Armenelos.

"How I would love to see it!" she said, "and to walk to the top of Meneltarma to behold this entire beautiful place."

Ciryatan said; "Perhaps one day you will be able to."

Rosiel said; "but I born in Middle Earth. Your law prohibit me from going there."

Ciryatan said; "One day I will become King, and the King can change the law. I will allow you to come to my home."

Rosiel smiled: "tell me more about Numenor;" she said.

Ciryatan constructed a large room halfway to the top. The room reached out to all four sides of the Tower with a balcony. He name it after Ciryatur and moved there from the tent,

After three years, Ciryatan prepared to return home. He had put the right Numenoreans in charge of the construction and he gave them free hands to force the people of Middle Earth to work for them. Hence, the Tower grow to an impressive height.

Ciryatan waited until his departure was close to tell Rosiel.

He called her to his tent and said; "You have been a faithful support these years and made my life here bearable. I promise to fetch you when I become ruler."

Rosiel said nothing; she looked down at the ground and started to cry.

Ciryatan hugged her, he said; "It is a promise, I will not let you down!"

Rosiel still looked down, and then she said; "Does this promise also count for our unborn child?"

Ciryatan was shocked and walked several steps backwards. He sat down. He looked at Rosiel and instantly knew she spoke the truth. He sat in silence for a long time.

"Yes it does! I will not let you down. I will make sure you will be taken care of, and I will return here. My promise stand!" Ciryatan said.

She hugged him; "Thank you Balkumagan!"

Ciryatan left Angrenost late that year. The snow already lay thick on Methedras. The journey seemed even longer than when arriving. He rode south and rounded Dol Baran and followed the river. People was starting to refer to the river as the Iron River or Angren instead of the old name the White River.

Ciryatan arrived at Tatyalonde in time for the last ship of the year sailing to Numenor. He used a lot of time at sea in solitude in his cabin.

As the ship approached Numenor, the sailors caught sight of Meneltarma. Dark winter cloud were surrounding the top and Ciryatan saw them as a bad omen.

When he arrived in Romenna, there were no one to receive him.

He went to his house and found his family. He gave them all presents from Middle Earth. His children welcome him but Solore was more hesitant. She did not say much, she only asked if Ciryatan had seen her father's grave.

"I saw the grave. There were small white flowers growing there. You should have been there, wife;" he said, but Solore did not react.

Ciryatan only stayed a few nights, and then he stated he needed to travel to Armenelos to report to the King and to see his oldest son Atanamir. He found him south of the capital practicing games of war.

"You have grown son;" he said to him; "not only in size, but also in mind. I look forward to travelling with you."

Atanamir said; "Next year my service for the King stops. We can travel then!"

"Yes we can! Ciryatan said, but he had become fearful about the future.


	10. Chapter 10

1840

Ciryatan entered the Throne Room.

The King was waiting for him.

Ciryatan stated; "I am pleased to inform the King that the construction of the great Tower of Numenor has been resumed."

Tar-Minastir said; "this is great news son, I want you to submit this to the council at Erukyerme next week."

"Tell me about your journey son. I want to know what other news you bring from Middle Earth;" the king continued.

"Later father, I wish to stay with my family now;" Ciryatan stated.

Tar-Minastir was surprised; "The rumour has it, you arrived here, at the end of last year. You have been in Numenor five months now, but apparently, you have only spend few days with your oldest son and your wife."

Ciryatan said; "I needed time for myself, father. I have been travelling in Numenor."

Minastir asked; "Have you been at Oromet?"

Ciryatan looked down at the floor; "No! Father I spend my time in Hyarnustar. The wine this year will be good."

Minastir looked at his son; "I sense that something is wrong. You are always welcome to open your heart to me. Also never, forget your family. Solore is your Lorien, the vala of heal and rest. Rest with her and open your heart to her and you will find peace."

Ciryatan left the Throne Room. It was just before noon. He looked at Meneltarma, and started walking up the path to the summit. He met no other Numenoreans on his way, and as he had started the ascend late, he knew he would be alone at the top.

When he reached the top, it was afternoon and the sun was low on the western sky.

Ciryatan looked to the west below the sun, but he could see nothing but the sea. Also Oromet was not visible from the top as there were no light there.

Ciryatan fell to his knee. He started crying, and then he shouted as high as he could; "Why did you do this to me, Eru. You turned me into a liar. Why should this human weakness come to me and Numenor?"

The eagles started circling the summit. They screamed in a way Ciryatan had never heard before. A scream that seemed to remind him of Solores when she gave birth to his oldest son. Or maybe it was another scream from another birth concurrent, but far away.

Ciryatan got up. He started running down the path. An eagle followed him. It passed just by him and seem to continue its flight to the west over the island.

The council met next week. Several members had noticed that only two eagles had circled the summit, and the members discussed how this could be. Ciryatan had remained in the capital, but did not participate in Erukyerme. He joined the meeting but sat in silence during this discussion.

Afterwards, Ciryatan told the council about the White Tower. Ulmondur asked him how high the Tower would be. Ciryatan answered that he did not know the exact height, but that it far higher than anything else built by the Numenoreans, and that anyone was free to go and see for himself.

When Ciryatan left the Throne Room, he found Solore sitting by Nimloth in the courtyard. Minastir was just behind him. The king said; "I have asked Solore to come here. I know that something is on your heart son. Now I go and open it to her."

Minastir left the couple and they were alone in the courtyard. Nimloth was starting to flower. Solore showed one of them to Ciryatan.

"Are these not beautiful?" She asked.

"They are!" Ciryatan said; "They remind me of the flowers that grow on your father's grave."

Solore looked at her husband. She said; "I do not know what happened to you in Middle Earth, but it has changed you as I feared. I can tell you have done things that will hurt me if I knew them. Things that also the blessed people would hold you responsible for."

Ciryatan only said; "please forgive me!"

Solore said; "I will not forgive what I do not know and do not want to know. However this your punishment; you shall stay with me as long as I live. We will move from Romenna and to Falasse Hyarrostar. Our children will not leave Numenor as long as our King rule. He has promised me this."

Solore made him look her into the eyes; she continued; "promise me this or live in solitude for the rest of your life!"

Ciryatan stated; "I promise!"

The eagle from Meneltarma reached Valinor. It flew to the top of Taniquetil.

Varda said; "The Edain has become selfish and forgetful of the presents that the land of gifts provided."

Manwe added; "- and they lie and blame us for their own shortcomings! I fear for the future of Numenor."

Far away, in the southern part of Middle Earth, messengers came to Sauron. They told him about the construction of the White Tower.

One of them said; "There are only a few hundred Seapeople there, the rest are people from Middle Earth. We have recovered enough since the war to attack them."

"No!" Said Sauron; "I am waiting for a present from the Seapeople. Let them celebrate their victory."


	11. Chapter 11

1869

Ciryatan stood together with his children and looked at the small hill in front of them. They were all crying.

The graves was located in land from Falasse. Most of the inhabitants were buried here.

Ciryatan youngest daughter pointed to another grave, the largest among them; "Who is buried there?" she asked.

Ciryatan said; "it is the grave of the great Soronto, once he was destined to become king of Numenor as the queen had no heir. However finally queen Ancalime gave birth to a son, and Sorontos claim for the throne became invalid. He chose to live here with his family for the rest of his life, never returning to Armenelos."

Atanamir said; "I do not want the same. I have stayed here because of you and mother. Now that mother is gone, I wish to return to Armenelos. Mother knew we eventually would like to leave. That is why she let go of her fea before time. No Numenorean should live less than two hundreds year. I intent to live twice that, and let no one destroy my will to live."

Ciryatan looked at his son; "Let us return to Armenelos then;" he said.

Atanamir said; "the rumour has it that the King is seldom in Armenelos. He often leave his duties to other people and is months away from the capital."

Ciryatan was optimistic; "Well if he is in Numenor, we will find him. Come children, let us look for grandfather."

Ciryatan rode to Oromet. The two unarmed men at the bottom of the Tower recognized the Kings Heir and they let him in.

Tar-Minastir was sitting in the top room of the tower looking west through a large window. He heard his son approaching.

Minastir knew it was his son, no one else was allowed in the Tower without the king permission.

"My son, I welcome you to my Tower!" He said, but without taking his eyes from the horizon.

Ciryatan said; "Thank you, father. I bring sad news. My wife Solore has passed away."

The King said; "I am sadden by this news, I hope you had good years in Falasse."

Ciryatan confirmed; "we had."

Minastir continued to look out at the sea, finally he said; "it is strange this morning I was positive I saw a ship in the horizon, but now I cannot see it anymore."

Ciryatan said; "Why do you not come to Armenelos. It has just been Erulaitale. People are asking why the King did not attend the feast, but left it to other members of the council to conduct the event."

Minastir did not answer for a while. Then he said; "they tell me there are only two eagles circling the summit now."

Ciryatan answered; "I do not know, I have not ascended the Pillars of Heaven for several years."

Ciryatan became impatient, he said; "Father, why are you looking west when you should look east. There are business to attend to for the King of Numenor."

Minastir turned around and looked at his son for the first time during the conversation, he said; "yes son, you are right. Perhaps I should ascent Meneltarma one more time."

In the autumn, the people of Numenor gathered in Armenelos in the street below the Kings House.

Tar-Minastir stood at the top of the stairs leading to the King House, as her father had done before her. It was a cold and windy day for Eruhantale."

Ciryatan stood next to his father.

Minastir stepped forward and raised his hands. In his hand, he held the scepter of Numenor.

"People of Numenor, I salute you!" He shouted.

"I present to you, your King!"

Ciryatan stepped forward and took the scepter.

"He is Tar-Ciryatan"

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new king.

Minastir started walking down the stairs; Ciryatan was surprised that the former King would walked to the summit. Telperien and other former rulers had been too old to walk to the summit, but Minastir wanted to see the summit one more time.

At the button of the stairs, Ciryatans children met him and joined the procession.

At the top, Ciryatan passed out bread and fruit as it was custom. He spoke about a glorious future for Numenor and its obligation to shape Middle Earth.

Ciryatan looked up at the eagles. There were only two. He looked at his father, but he was busy looking west.

At the meeting, Ciryatan told the council he wanted his son Atanamir to join as the King Heir.

He said; "I know Atanamir is only seventy years old, but I plan to travel to Middle Earth next year and I want him to rule in my absent. Next year it is one hundred years since we started building the white tower. I want to celebrate this and make sure the construction will continue."


	12. Chapter 12

1870

Ciryatan left Romenna for Middle Earth. His oldest son Atanamir had asked to join but the King wanted to travel alone, and Atanamir should lead the council meeting.

Ciryatan felt his strength and hope for the future had returned to him, and this time the travel to Angrenost felt a lot shorter.

The Numenoreans there had not been told about the arrival of the new king, and they hurried to find appropriate quarters for the king to stay. However, Ciryatan told them he would be content with staying in Ciryaturs room.

Ciryatan found one of the elder local workers there. He asked him to come to the king.

He asked him; "Have you been here a long time?"

The old man answered; "I started my service here twenty years ago."

Ciryatan then asked; "have you heard about a woman called Rosiel?"

The old man thought a long time, the he said; "Yes, I believe so. She was the leader of the women working here when I arrive."

Ciryatan was sure he had found her; "Yes! I gave her that position when I was here the last time. Do you know where she is now?"

The old man looked at the king with pity; "she died three years ago!"

Next morning the old man took the king to the grave of Rosiel. It was a common grave well below Ciryaturs. However, the man was sure he had found the right grave.

Ciryatan noticed the white flower. There seemed to be many on her grave, perhaps more than the much bigger grave for Ciryatur. He picked one flower up.

"I remember her well now;" the old man said; "She was very beautiful and she remained so even in her later years. Almost as a Numenorean."

Ciryatan said; "because she was Numenorean!"

The old man was confused. He pointed to Ciryaturs grave; "Look sire! There is the grave of the builder of this tower."

Ciryatan became angry; "He might started this, but the Tower is my achievement, and I will finish it."

The old man bowed and left. He was nervous.

Ciryatan said; "wait! Come back!" The man returned.

The King said; "I am sorry for losing my temper! Did Rosiel have a child?"

The old man answered; "I believe she had a son. Where he lives I do not know."

Ciryatan answered; "Please find him and bring him to me, and I will reward you!"

The old man bowed and left Ciryatan to grieve in solitude.

Ciryatan said; "I am sorry Rosiel. I never intended this to happen!"

Ciryatan worked at Angrenost a month, then the old man returned with a young man in his company. The old man bowed in the presence of the king, but the young man did not.

"Are you the son of Rosiel?" the king asked.

"Yes!" the young man answered; "I am Murazor, the son of Rosiel!"

Ciryatan said to the old man; "Tell the guards below, that you shall have my horse, plenty of food and any weapon you prefer. This is the Kings order."

The old man was happy and left Ciryaturs room.

The king looked at Murazor; "Do you know who your father is?"

Murazor answered; "I do not. My mother told me he would return here one day though. This is why I have stayed here, instead of seeking adventures elsewhere."

Murazor looked at Ciryatan; "What business is my heritage to you?"

Ciryatan answered; "I am the king, I can ask whatever is on my mind."

Murazor reacted quickly; "As I can answer anyway I like!"

Ciryatan found his son quick answers welcomed. He said; "Your father is content with you so far. He could not save your mother, but he can still help you!"

Murazor stood for a while, and then he understood.

"Yes! Murazor;" you are the son of the King of Numenor;" Ciryatan said; "your mother knew and I knew. But no one else!"

Murazor did not know what to say; "why?" He only manage to say.

Ciryatan said; "You mother comforted me in a sad period. Or maybe you mean why I left? I had to my father Tar-Minastir called me home. Or perhaps you mean why I returned? Because I promised to. However, I was delayed, by my obligations at home."

Murazor then said; "I believe the king of Numenor are married and have children. This makes me a bastard. I though this terrible act only applied to lesser Middle Men, and not the King of Numenor. I do not wish to be the bastard son of a lesser man. Go back to your kingdom and speak of me no more."

Ciryatan said; "You shall not be a bastard son of the king, but a Numenorean nobleman, one of the king favorites. You shall have wealth and land suitable for you. I offer you as the first man born in Middle Earth to come to Numenor. However you will have to keep, what you and I know as a secret."

To Ciryatans surprise Murazor reacted quickly; "I accept;" he said.

Thus, when Ciryatan returned to Numenor he had a new passenger with him. No one questioned Murazor heritage being in the company of the king.

Murazor saw the Pillars of Heaven became visible as the ship approached the Island. He immediately felt both admiration and envy.

"I will find a home for you in our capital;" Ciryatan said.

"Thank you, father;" Murazor said, but he quickly corrected himself; "Thank you, my lord!"


	13. Chapter 13

1871

Murazor lived in Armenelos as any Numenorean. He father often visited him and told him about Numenor.

Murazor was eager to learn about Numenor and asked many question.

"Why did your father give up the Throne before he was dead?" he asked.

"I guess he felt he had nothing more to offer Numenor!" Ciryatan answered.

"Where is he?" Murazor continued.

"He spend most of his time in a tower called Oromet to the west. He hopes the blessed people will return here before he dies. He saw them as a child, he claims, and expected them to return after his victories in Middle Earth, but they did not."

The spring came and it became Erukyerme. Murazor walked to the summit as so many others.

Ciryatan was happy; he believed the Valar had forgiven him. He gave a speech praising the future of Numenor. He passed fruit and bread around as it was custom. When he came to Murazor, he handed him a bunch of grapes. Murazor said; "thanks!" Ciryatan was fast and put his hand to the mouth of Murazor, so he would not speak further.

Behind Ciryatan was his children carrying the fruit and bread. Atanamir noticed Murazor words.

As they walked down again Atanamir approached Murazor. He said; "I believe you were on my father's ship when it returned from Middle Earth.

"That is correct;" Murazor said.

"What this your first walk to the summit?" Ciryatan asked.

"Why do you asked me this question;" Murazor asked without answering.

Atanamir said; "It seemed to me that you were unfamiliar, with the custom, that only the rulers may speak at Meneltarma."

Murazor said; "It has been a while since I have been at the top of Meneltarma!" He then hurried away.

A hundred feet behind them, Ciryatan saw the two speak together.

Later Ciryatan caught up with his oldest son.

"I want you to leave Murazor alone! If you have anything to say to him, say it to me;" he stated firmly.

Atanamir knew that something was wrong, but he did not dare to approach Murazor again.

Murazor lived in Armenelos two year getting used to Numenoreans customs.

At Oromet, the guards had become nervous. They had not heard from the King for a while. One of them finally entered the tower to see to the King. He came to the top floor and Tar-Minastir was laying over the table where he could see the sea, but he was dead, and had been for a while. He hands were laying on the table in front of him. On his right hand was one of the Nine Rings of the Men of Middle Earth. Apparently it had done nothing to save his life.

Tar-Minastir was buried next to Ullume in Noirinan.

At the funeral most of Numenors important people attended. Atanamir again noticed Murazor, and Ciryatan noticed his oldest son interest in his youngest.

When the family was back in Armenelos. Ciryatan called his children to him and told them Murazors background. The children was shocked, but could find little to say. Finally, Ciryatan asked them to swear that they would never tell what they knew now, and threat Murazor with respect.

Atanamir was the first to react; "What happen it I do not do as my father ask?"

Ciryatan answered; "Then you will not become king of Numenor!"

Atanamir tried again; "I will not give my answer now!"

Ciryatan became angry; "You will give your answer now, or I will have another Heir to the Throne of Numenor!"

Finally, all the children of Ciryatan swore to keep Murazors heritage as a secret. However, Ciryatan knew that perhaps he had another son, but somehow he had lost Atanamir.


End file.
